I Want Candy
by Bayou Bebe
Summary: When Gabriel gets an idea in his head, it usually spells disaster. For the Winchester boys, its even worse. Gabriel invades their dreams and scar them for life! Dream induced Wincest, Sam/Gabriel, Sam/Dean, crack!fic not for kids or prudes!


A/N! Hey guys, this was one of my nanowrimo works! I haven't edited it so sorry for the roughness of it but I wanted to post it and see what kind of reaction it got! I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please let me know.

Contains non-con sorta, because its wincest but its a prank on the boys for his own amusement!

Chapter One: Cherry Pie

Gabriel stood in the shadows of the run down hotel room, his eyes gleaming in the bare light streaming in from the windows outside. He absently twisted the wrapper off of the Orange and lime twisted jolly rancher that he had snitched from some poor woman's candy bucket two nights before on Halloween. He knew that he shouldn't be here, so close to the hunters sleeping soundly in their beds not four feet away from where he leaned against the cracked painted walls. His eyes roamed over the delectable sight that the youngest, Sam made in the faint traces of light from the breezeway outside. The young man was barely 26, the years of harsh living and jaded lifestyle slowly melting as he relaxed deeper into sleep, feeling safe with the knowledge that his brother, Dean would look out for him as he always had.

Dean…

The name made Gabriel's blood boil in disgust as he took in the handsome features the elder Winchester sported. It wasn't that he didn't find the elder Winchester's humor to be a wonderful mix of sarcasm and pubescent, in fact if Dean hadn't been such a spoil sport about… well… everything he might have considered liking the cocky hunter. As it was he had enough respect for the boys not to smite them in their sleep, especially as he had the most curious lust for dear sweet Sammy.

No he wasn't going to kill them, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to have his fun. After he'd trapped them in the alternate TV universe, and Castiel, that horrible excuse for a little brother had ratted him out to the brothers, thus subsequently blowing his cover and exposing his true identity to the world and to the brothers, and had trapped him in a burning ring of fire, he'd had much less fun tricking the dumb bastards of the world into his little jokes. Life had become, almost boring and it was high time he got to play a good prank. And seeing that the boys, though he was more inclined to just blame Dean, kept finding him in his fun and ruining it… well… the next joke would just have to be on them.

He'd thought long and hard about what he wanted to do to Dean. Oh he'd get Sammy too, but he wanted to start with the oldest and work his way down. Too bad John wasn't here to fall into the plot… but too many players always did leave someone feeling bad, he figured two Winchesters were enough to make his day.

Although he was more than capable of admitting that the brothers were both purely gorgeous specimens of the Human physique, he was more than certain that their own interests lay decidedly with the female form, which lent even more cackle to his brain squeals of excitement.

He stopped himself at that thought… brain squeals? Perhaps he'd been consuming too much candy. He'd heard of sugar highs but had never experienced one himself until perhaps now.

He shook his head focusing back on the work at hand and stepped closer to the brothers. He smiled down at Sammy and gently placed a Hershey kiss on his pillow, a little treat for his favorite hunter before freezing and flying back to the shadows of the corner as Dean stirred. He waited for several seconds for the oldest brother to fall back into his REM cycle. He waited before slowly manipulating the man's dream into one he'd had more than once… A beautiful stripper scantily clad in some form of uniform… this time the most revealing nurse outfit he'd ever seen a woman wear, thrusting random body parts into Dean's face, brushing herself against his knees as he sat in a booth type seat, legs spread in typical alpha male style while he watched the girl avidly. Gabriel began to tweak his dream at that moment, adding a voluptuous dark skinned girl who contrasted nicely against the pale skinned brunette that had her ass in Dean's face. She pulled away from him to slide up against the mocha skinned girl, the nurse outfit catching on the buckles adorning the other's corset and tearing. Dean purred, muttering in slack jawed enjoyment as the girls began teasing him, dancing with each other as they ran their hands sensuously over each other's bodies and kissed.

"Oh yeah baby, that's what daddy likes to see… go on kiss her again." Dean purred at the girls as the song filtered through, Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' filtering through the hunter's subconscious in time with the girls' writhing. The girls got wilder as the song built up to its ending and Gabriel smirked in anticipation, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Sweet Cherry Pie

Yeah! Huh!

Swing it!"

As soon as the last words were shouted out Gabriel had the girls vanish leaving Sammy in their place. The youngest Winchester was standing in torn shredded jeans, tighter than anything he actually owned holding a piece of steaming cherry pie in one hand, and a can of whip cream in the other. Dean's eyes widened comically and he actually strained himself around looking for the vanished girls. "Ah Sammy why'd you have to come in here and interrupt my dream, It was getting so good!" he whined causing Dream Sam to grin and him and slink forward with a grace and poise that the real life Sammy never showed. The youngest hunter was much too self conscious about his impressive height and tempted to slump, trying desperately to hide just how tall he really was but only managing to emphasize his true height most of the time.

Dream Sam was barefoot, a small detail that had Gabriel captivated for a moment as he watched the tendon's in the man's foot flex with each slow sauntering step towards his older brother. Dean seemed concerned for the moment as he watched Dream Sam approach him. "Sammy, you ok?" he asked, his features slowly morphing into a frown.

Dream Sam just smiled at Dean and stopped in front of him, their knees almost touching as he stood directly in front of his brother. "I'm fine, Dean, now that I've got you alone." He assured Dean, his lips moving in time with Gabriel's own as he began to act out the fantasy in front of him, like some grotesque ventriloquist. Dean stared at Sammy apprehensively before smirking at his younger brother, "What's that supposed to mean, I mean did I forget a special day? Why are you bringing me pie… not that I don't love pie… its just, you never bring me pie." He rambled as he eyed the distance between their bodies carefully. He shifted for a bit to try and escape how close his younger brother was standing but his shifting only caused Sammy to carefully lower himself to straddle Dean's lap, the already tight jeans taking a painted on appearance as every bit of his body was outlined in the well worn denim.

"Sammy! What are you doing, get off of me you big lug!" Dean yelled as he wiggled beneath his taller and heavier brother, trying to get away from the heat Sam's body was giving off so close to his.

Dream Sam smiled at him and put the pie on the bench next to them, "What's the matter, Dean?" He purred as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and leaning forward to press a kiss against the older man's neck. "Don't you want your pie?" he asked innocently before spraying some of the whip cream on top of the pie and balancing the plate on one palm while he cut a piece of the dessert off and stabbed it with the fork to bring the steaming fragrant bite up to Dean's mouth.

Dean was trying to wrap his head around the thought of a half naked Sam feeding him pie but when confronted with such a sweet dessert his mouth automatically opened to take the bite. His eyes widened in shock and a breathy moan escaped his throat as the subtle flavors of the pie exploded on his tongue, bathing him in the soft gooey goodness that is cherry pie. He willing opened his mouth for a second offered bite, ignoring the smirk that Dream Sam wore as he slowly chewed the warm pie. He almost didn't catch the soft press of lips against his own until they returned a moment later with greater pressure.

His eyes snapped open in shock as he stared at the younger man on his lap. Sammy was kissing him, on the lips… holy shit!

Dream Sam was taking the initiative by bringing now empty hands up to cup his brother's firm cheeks and drawing Dean into a deep searching kiss. His brother tasted like booze and cherries and smelled as sweet as he tasted. He shifted closer, his jeans creaking ominously before snapping and creating another hole in them as the stretching proved to be too strenuous for the careworn denim.

Gabriel watched in excitement as Dream Sam took another bite off of the pie and held it out for his brother before smirking and drawing it back to his own mouth to lick off the spoon with slow intensity. Dean watched his brother, his worry returning as he tried to shift away from Sam and found himself trapped by his brother's muscular thighs. "Sam, uh… heh not that I don't like pie or anything because well… you know me, I love pie...But can you get off my lap because this is starting to get even too weird for us… And you know… I mean you're pretty but you're just not really my cup of tea." He said hesitantly, the smirk on his face steady despite his darting eyes. Sam shifted slightly, settling his ass down on Dean's knee and finally putting his weight on his brother's lap, "Well… No I don't think I will." He said finally before shaking the whip cream in his other hand and looking at Dean with consideration coloring his eyes. "You see Dean; I don't think you really know what flavor tea you truly like."

Dean tried to keep the smirk but it faded rapidly as Sam put the whip cream down and he reached for Dean's shirt. Dean wasn't sure what Sammy was doing but gave a tiny shriek as Sam fisted the soft cotton of his shirt and ripped it apart, exposing Dean's chest and abdomen. "Sammy! What are you doing?" he yelped, the bass slowly returning to his voice as he stared at his younger brother in almost fright when Sammy picked up the whip cream canister. "Making art." Sammy replied easily before spraying the sweet white cream over his chest and slowly sliding off his lap to kneel on the floor in front of him and lick a trail of the white cream adorning his chest.

Dean stared in shock as goose flesh erupted at the sensual feeling of the younger man's tongue over his skin. Sure he'd had fun before with food and random girls. I mean who hadn't ever tried making a Sundae on a girl's chest before? But this was truly a new experience for the eldest Winchester.

Gabriel was almost laughing aloud in his amusement as Dean sat still as a statue and Dream Sam used his tongue and occasionally his teeth and lips to eat the cream from Dean's chest. Dean, despite his protestations and his apparent unease was quickly sporting more than the usual bulge in his pants and Gabriel was gleeful to realize that the eldest Winchester was almost cutting diamonds with his cock.

"Sammy, uh… aha ok seriously… you can stop now… anytime… Sam I'm about to hit you seriously, oh my god." He gasped causing Sam to chuckle and look up at him from his spot on the floor. "Oh really?" He asked with a true evil smirk before raising his hands from his brother's thighs to the button on his jeans. "Then what's this?" He asked mockingly as he popped the button and drew the zipper down, freeing his brother from his jeans excluding the thin damp cotton of his boxers.

Dean froze completely, his brain screeching to a halt as he stared down at his brother in horror. "Heh, you know Sam, its been like ten years since I've been stabbed with a Viking helmet." He muttered causing the Dream Sam to get a look of mass confusion across his pretty pretty face. Dean cleared his throat, "never mind." He muttered, his body was wound up tighter than a steel drum and Gabriel frowned when the man twitched as if to bolt from the couch, carefully clouding his judgment with a bit of lust to keep him in place.

Sam smirked up at his older brother and even though Dean had lust slowing down his responses, he still had a distinct edge of panic edging in on his expression. Sam playfully snapped him with the band of his boxers, causing the eldest Winchester brother to wince before his breath caught up in anticipation as Sam slowly tugged the under garment down to expose his cock.

Dean whimpered deep in his throat as Sam looked up at him through thick black lashes, his hazel eyes sparkling up with desire and admiration into the panicked green orbs of his brother's. Slowly he reached for the whip cream, as if… in this very moment, any sudden movement might startle Dean into running off. Dean shifted uncomfortably as Sam leaned forward to kiss his abdomen then shrieked as his little… well… younger brother sprayed the still cool confection over his cock.

Sam admired his masterpiece and flipped his hair out of his eyes before moaning in appreciation as he leaned closer to his goal. "Mmm, Dean you look good enough to eat!" he purred out before chuckling at the bad pun he'd just delivered. He stuck his tongue out for a moment and gently traced it up the left side of Dean's cock, his tongue coming away with the white substance and a breathy sigh before Dean suddenly bolted from the dream, simultaneously waking up.

He sat there panting, his heart racing, his cock achingly hard and his body quivering with need and confusion. What. The. Fuck.

It wasn't that he'd never noticed that certain men were better looking than others… he just never acknowledged a man in that way before, never mind think of one sexually. Besides which, even if he was gayer than a three dollar bill, not that he was or ever would be, he wouldn't be consciously desiring to have Sammy be the object of his infatuation. Why couldn't it have been Johnny Depp or some one like that? It wasn't like the actor didn't have plenty of time to find himself at a different photo shoots, nor would he have probably complained if someone decided to view him as a sex symbol.

He threw the covers back after making sure that Sam's back was turned and his breathing was slow and steady. He ran his hand through his hair, wincing at the body odor his sweat was producing and the wetness of his hair. He wanted to get to the bathroom so he could assess the situation in his pants and relieve himself if it came down to it. He wasn't proud of the fact that he was leaning against yellowed tile wall, trying harder than anything to not be noticed and especially not to draw attention to his anatomy. He relaxed after his heart stopped racing and he managed to stop hyperventilating. Sam was snoring softly in his bed, his face and body completely limp. He slowly breathed in and out and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He looked down his body to find that he still had a rather prominent problem tenting the front of his boxer briefs. He glared down at the evidence of his anatomy and slapped at it, wincing with the pain from his sensitivity and letting himself fall to sit on the toilet with a huff of annoyance.

He was still freaked out by the dream and now he was too hard to just go back to sleep. He sighed and grabbed himself through his boxers before tugging at his erection, desperate to put the whole disturbing incident behind him and fall back to a hopefully dreamless sleep. He squeezed his hand around himself and pumped the organ with abrupt strokes, his body shuddering with the pleasurable sensation before he tensed and spilled into the boxers. He groaned in relief as the turgid flesh softened and he was able to stand again in comfort. He quickly stripped the now damp underwear off and cracked the door open to snag his duffle back just outside the door. He washed the soiled boxers fast in the sink before pulling on a fresh pair, noticing that they needed to visit a laundry mat the next morning. He walked back out into the main room and slowly crawled back into bed. He wasn't sure that he would dream but he hoped to god he never saw his brother in that type of position again, dream or not.

Gabriel smirked as he popped a tootsie roll in his mouth and watched as the eldest Winchester slowly slipped into the arms of the Sandman. This was going to be delicious, positively delicious.


End file.
